TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO, madara no
by pixi-ice
Summary: MADARAxZETSU !lemon! :D Zetsu no soporta la personalidad de Tobi y a Madara le gusta fastidiarle con ella, leean y veran. advertencia: Zetsu solo tiene una personalidad.. quiro decir que no habla con 2 voces distintas.


**Disclaimer**: fic escrito entre una amiga y yo :D

**TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO, Madara no.**

**BY: **Anne** (me !) and SALLY **

Madara estaba tumbado sobre la cama leyendo un libro.  
-Me voy a duchar-dijo Zetsu  
-vale-contestó Madara sin siquiera mirarle.  
Zetsu se fue a la ducha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.  
-Madara-sama?  
Madara cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Zetsu, perdiendo la máscara por el camino.  
Madara beso a Zetsu despacio y dulcemente agarrándolo por la cintura.  
Zetsu jadeo sin aliento una vez el beso se corto.  
-¡!ZETSU-SAN! !TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!-dijo Madara adoptando la personalidad de Tobi.  
Zetsu suspiró enfadado y apartó a Madara de su lado.  
-oye si te vas a comportar como un idiota, no te acerques a mi-dijo Zetsu.  
Madara le lanzo una maligna sonrisa y le volvió a acercar a el por la cintura.  
-¡Oh! idiota suéltame-protesto Zetsu  
Madara le beso de nuevo para silenciarle.  
Zetsu no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de vergüenza.  
Madara empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Zetsu bajando hasta el final de la espalda y después subiendo por los lados acariciándole.  
Zetsu trataba de no hacer ningún sonido y dejar de ponerse rojo.  
Pero a Madara no le gustaba eso.  
-ZETSU-SENPAI! TOBI ES FELIZ ¿ES ZETSU FELIZ?-dijo en un tono de Tobi Zetsu le miró enfadado:  
-TU idiota...deja de…..A!-sin querer a Zetsu se le escapo un gemido de la boca y se puso aun mas rojo.  
Madara sonrió al ver que había conseguido lo que quería y empezó a morder el cuello de Zetsu.  
-t...tu... deja de hacerte el "Tobi"  
Madara sonrió y sus mordiscos se volvieron más rudos dejando marcas en el lado blanco del cuello de Zetsu.  
Madara acarició la piel de Zetsu hasta dar con uno de sus pezones y comenzó a jugar con el Haciendo que Zetsu soltara un largo gemido y dejara su cuello expuesto.,  
Ocasión que aprovecho Madara para lamerlo.

-m... sabes bien-dijo Madara  
volviendo a Zetsu más rojo aun (¿es posible eso?)  
-no puedes ser tan endemoniadamente mono -dijo Madara besando a Zetsu de repente.  
Zetsu sonrió para sus adentro viendo como a Madara se le había olvidado interpretar el papel de Tobi.  
Y entonces Madara comenzó a bajar acariciando la parte interior de los muslos de Zetsu.  
Zetsu se tragó un gemido de alguna manera.  
-¿Le gusta esto a Zetsu-Senpai?-preguntó con voz de Tobi, Madara mientras le seguía acariciando.  
Zetsu miró hacia otro lado y Madara lo levanto en volandas.  
-e... !¿QUE QUE CRES QUE HACES IDIOTA?  
Madara sonrió colocando a Zetsu en la cama.  
Zetsu con solo un par de bóxers del color de sus ojos, y rojo como un tomate Madara se relamió.  
"Definitivamente, el será solo mío" pensó el líder de los Akatsuki.

Zetsu respiraba agitadamente.  
-Zetsu-senpai ¡TOBI VA A SER UN CHICO REALMENTE BUENO!  
Zetsu si se pudiera poner más rojo lo habría hecho y apartó la mirada de Madara que aun imitaba a Tobi.  
-Deja de poner esa voz..., me irrita-dijo Zetsu  
Madara sonrió y lamió el abdomen de Zetsu hasta llegar a la tela amarilla de sus bóxers.  
Zetsu jadeó agitadamente.  
Madara acarició su palpitante miembro, por encima de la tela de los bóxers.  
Zetsu gimió por el contacto moviendo sus caderas hacia Madara en busca de mas fricción.  
-¡TRANQUILO ZETSU-SAN! ¡TOBI E SUN BUEN CHICO TOBI AMA A SU Zuzu!  
Zetsu murmuró algo sobre la inteligencia de Madara entre jadeos.

Madara le quitó los bóxers a Zetsu liberándole de la presión que ejercían estos sobre su erección.  
Y lamió su miembro a lo largo. Zetsu Gimió y se agarró fuerte a las sabanas de la cama ante lo que Madara rio.  
-m... Zuzu...-dijo en su voz normal mientras comenzaba a masturbarle.  
Zetsu cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.  
Y se aferró más fuerte a las sabanas.  
Madara rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y volvió a su antigua tarea.  
-¡A..!-gimió Zetsu  
De pronto Madara paró y Zetsu abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-¡Zuzu-senpai! Chupa-dijo Madara poniendo tres dedos en la boca de Zetsu.  
Zetsu aun sonrosado miró hacia bajo.  
-Madara... no hace falta tu yo…e... much...hemos...-dijo volviendo a ruborizarse.  
Madara sonrió cálidamente y lo beso con dulzura.  
-no quiero Dañarte Zuzu-dijo con su voz normal.  
Zetsu lo pensó un momento y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Madara de la forma más sensual posible.  
A Madara se le paró la respiración al ver a su Zuzu haciendo eso de tal forma.  
"Vale, se acabó, no pienso venirme sin haber empezado" pensó Madara apartando su manos rápidamente de la boda de Zetsu.  
-¿Qué pasa Madara? ¿excitándote más?-Preguntó Zetsu de forma burlesca mirando a Madara a los ojos.  
-¡ZUZU-senpai NO ES UN BUEN CHICO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES TOBI TE AYUDARA!  
La expresión de Zetsu cambió de nuevo esta vez a molesta.  
Y Madara sonrió cálidamente feliz y divertido por el efecto que causaba ese personaje en su novio.

Madara introdujo un dedo en el agujero de Zetsu.  
causando que este soltara un largo gemido.

-joder...-susurró Madara al ver una cosa tan sexy

-Ma...m...um...-gimió Zetsu  
-por favor...-dijo el hombre bicolor.  
Madara introdujo un segundo dedo viendo a Zetsu mover sus caderas y gemir.  
-estoy en mi limite...-dijo Zetsu entre gemidos.  
Madara Sacó sus dedos y los remplazo por su miembro.

Zetsu gimió al sentir como era penetrado.  
Y Madara también jadeo al hacerlo.  
Otra vez hizo otra envestida.  
-di mi nombre...-dijo Madara oyendo gemir al amor de su vida

he ahí su oportunidad de vengarse.  
-To...Tobi ¡A!-gimió  
Madara estaba cabreado, no con Zuzu, nunca podría enfadarse con él.

-di mi nombre...-jadeo Madara.  
-to… ¡tobi!-grito Zetsu casi en el clímax  
Madara y su malvada sonrisa parecieron de nuevo.  
Mientras lo penetraba comenzó a masturbarle

-¡MADARA!-gimió su nombre o más bien lo grito mientras inclinaba sus caderas hacia arriba.  
Madara orgullos de si mismo sonrió y a garró a Zetsu de la cintura, para empezar a penetrarlo más fuerte, no quería hacerle daño pero no podía resistirle más (si nadie se resiste los encantos de una planta! jajaja)  
-¡a!-gimieron ambos al unisonó

-joder…Madara…no puedo aguantar más... ¡AA! !MADARA!-gimió Zetsu al alcanzar el clímax

-Zetsu... joder...-gimió Madara también al correrse en el interior de Zetsu.  
Madara salió de su interior a regañadientes y comenzó a dejar una hilera de castos besos desde su abdomen hasta su cuello.  
-m...-suspiró Zetsu estirándose mientras se dejaba hacer

-Zuzu... perdón-dijo Madara al llegar hasta la cara de Zetsu.  
-¿m? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un pervertido? ¿Por molestarme? ¿Por poner voz de Tobi sabiendo que me molestaba? ¿Por haberme metido los dedos en...-de repente Zetsu paró en seco dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y poniéndose absolutamente rojo ante la risa de Madara.  
-pobrecito -dijo Madara acariciando a su Zetsu.

Zetsu rojo de nuevo miró hacia otro lado.  
-por cierto... ¿no te ibas a duchar?  
-si... hasta que tú me molestaste-contestó enfurruñado.  
Madara rio divertido por la infantil voz que Zetsu había utilizado y le cogió en brazos.  
Templó la bañera, la llenó, y metió dentro a Zetsu con cuidado.  
Después fue al dormitorio y se puso los bóxers.  
-¿tú no te bañas?-le preguntó Zetsu desde la bañera.  
-luego-dijo Madara besando la frente de Zetsu ante lo que este refunfuñó de nuevo y Madara volvió a reír.  
después de salir de la bañera Zetsu fue hasta la cama donde Madara estaba de nuevo leyendo un libro.  
Zetsu soltó una risotada.  
-¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó Madara  
-nada... solo que... pareces inocente y todo ahí tumbado, leyendo  
Madara lo sonrió y le invito a tumbarse junto a él.  
Zetsu acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Madara oyendo el latido del corazón de este.  
Madara le acarició el pelo a Zetsu apartando selo del cuello para dejar al descubierto las numerosas maracas que le había ido dejando.  
-¿qué miras?-preguntó Zetsu con los ojos cerrados.  
-nada-dijo feliz Madara besando la frente de su novio.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zetsu despertó aun estaba desnudo pero Madara ya no estaba a su lado.  
Decidió levantarse y beber un poco de agua porque tenía seca la garganta.  
Se envolvió una toalla al rededor de la cintura y fue a la cocina. Por el camino se encontró con Madara y un hombre de unos 40 años que estaba reunido con él, el hombre tenía facciones fuertes y no era muy agraciado que digamos.  
Al ver a Zetsu envuelto en una toalla comenzó a babear y parecía que de la nariz le goteaba sangre.  
Madara que llevaba mascara le dirigió una dura mirada al otro hombre que no apartaba los ojos de su Zetsu.  
-borra esos pensamientos o lo último que veras en este mundo será su culo-dijo viendo a donde se dirigía la mirada del otro hombre.  
-merece la pena...-dijo el otro hombre aun hipnotizado mirando a Zetsu.  
-¿cómo dices?-preguntó cabreado Madara.  
-na... nada-dijo el hombre agitando la cabeza para sacarse de ella tales pensamientos.  
-mas te vale-murmuró-Zetsu ¿querías algo?  
-¿e?.. No solo vine a por agua-dijo Zetsu-¿quién es?-dijo Zetsu tratando de recuperar la compostura y ponerse serio pero... como se iba poner serio con esas pintas.  
-el va a ayudarme con "nuestro plan"-dijo Madara.  
Al ver que su nuevo "socio" no apartaba los ojos de Zetsu Madara se estaba enfadando cada vez más.  
-Zetsu anda ¿por qué no te vas a poner algo de ropa?-dijo Madara tratando de ser amable con su Zuzu  
Zetsu asintió y se fue a ponerse la bata Akatsuki  
al volver al lugar de reuniones el nuevo socio de Madara ya se había ido.  
-imbécil-dijo Madara mirando en la dirección por la que el hombre se había marchado.  
-¿m?-pregunto Zetsu  
-es un maldito viejo verde  
-mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Zetsu mientras se sentaba en el regazo del líder.  
-si pero.,... Yo te amo Zuzu... Y... y yo te vi primero  
-esto no es el patio de la escuela y yo no soy un muñeco  
-ya lo sé... si lo fueras todo sería más sencillo... porque si lo fueras no te perdería... pero... tengo miedo a perderte Zuzu...  
-me puedo cuidar bien  
los ojos de Madara denotaban tristeza y Zetsu se fijó en ello y le quito la máscara.  
-Madara-dijo Zetsu-no te voy a abandonar  
Madara sonrió y lo beso.  
-mas te vale...

**YEAH!**

**jajaja no creo que nadie se lo lea, a nadie le gusta el Madazetsu D: PORQUE!**

**a porcierto cuando dice lo de nuestro plan, me refiero a SPOILER (sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad)**

**el plan "ojo de luna" que pretende llevar a cabo Madara para ser uno con el mundo, y en el que Kabuto le va a ayudar, TE ODIO KABUTO! NO TE LLEVARAS A ZETSU! madara idiota...**


End file.
